Pengakuan
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [ChanKai] Karena saking besarnya perasaan cinta itu, terkadang kita justru malah tidak bisa melihatnya. 'Kai-ah, saranghae.' For event 'ChanKai Forever Love'


**P****engakua****n****.**

For event '**C**han**K**ai**F**orever**L**ove'

.

* * *

"Jongin_-ah_?" Chanyeol bertanya, menendang daun musim gugur saat ia berjalan melalui taman dengan dongsaeng sekaligus sang visual grup EXO.

DO masih di toko, mereka memang pergi untuk berbelanja. Tapi Jongin ingin pergi berjalan-jalan, menikmati matahari tenggelam di musim gugur dan daun kecoklatan yang berguguran. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya, karena dia memiliki pertanyaan mendesak yang butuh dijawab segera dan ini bersifat pribadi. Nampaknya ini waktu yang sempurna.

"Hmm?" Jongin menjawab, memandang daun-daun jatuh, mengagumi kecantikan mereka dengan cara kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai senyum Jongin. Karena itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang tetapi kau tahu dia bersama orang lain yang dia cintai, yang juga mencintainya-" ia berhenti, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Akankah kau memberitahunya tentang perasaanmu?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan cukup terkejut, tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti ini yang akan diterimanya. "Itu-" Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Jika kau mengatakan perasaanmu dan ternyata dia tidak mencintaimu kembali, maka itu akan merusak persahabatan yang kalian miliki dan kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya. Atau jika dia tidak mencintaimu kembali, tapi masih ingin kalian menjadi teman, maka kau akan terluka karena melihat dirinya bersama dengan orang lain, yang kau berharap itu adalah kau yang ada di sampingnya."

Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya.

"Tapi kemudian, jika dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya entah bagaimana merasakan perasaan yang sama untukmu, kau masih akan tetap sakit. Karena dia masih akan bersama kekasihnya dan tidak akan bisa bersamamu, karena kekasihnya itu mencintainya dan dia terlalu baik untuk menyakiti hati seeorang. Kau akan merasa ditolak, terbebani dan berakhir dengan meninggalkannya, dan menyakitinya."

"Chanyeol-_hyung_…"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan, tapi akhirnya dia sadar jika dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. "Maaf, Jongin_-ah_." sesalnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, menggeleng. "Jika aku mencintai seseorang," dia memulai sambil memainkan daun berserakan di kakinya. "Tapi aku tahu bahwa dia telah bersama dan mencintai orang lain, yang mencintainya juga, maka aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku padanya, _hyung_."

Chanyeol menatap lekat dongsaengnya.

"Aku akan memberitahunya dan membiarkannya membuat pilihan. Jika dia memilihku, aku akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi jika dia tidak memilihku, aku masih akan baik-baik saja karena aku tahu dia bersama dengan orang yang akan membuatnya bahagia." Jongin tersenyum cerah padanya setelah menjawab, sebelum melanjutkan menyusuri jalan sepanjang taman.

Chanyeol berdiri merenungkan jawaban Jongin sejenak, sebelum mengikutinya menyusuri jalan. "Tapi Jongin_-ah_, bukankah itu akan sakit?"

Jongin berhenti, dan berbalik ke arahnya."Chanyeol-_hyung_," ia meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di bahu _hyung_nya, tersenyum. "Itu memang akan sedikit menyakitkan, _hyung_. Tapi aku akan bahagia, hanya dengan mengetahui jika dia bahagia, meski itu bukan bersamaku."

"Oh. Begitu." Chanyeol menunduk.

"_Hyung_... kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Jongin_-ah_. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu." Chanyeol memaksa senyum di wajahnya, dan berjalan lebih dulu. "Ayo kembali."

Jongin mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang. Meski sebenarnya masih penasaran tentang siapa orang yang dicintai _hyung_nya itu.

.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu.

Jongin mulai sedikit khawatir. Chanyeol menjadi sangat tenang dan pendiam sejak percakapan mereka di taman, membuat Jongin ingin tahu apa yang membuat _hyung_nya itu bertanya di tempat pertama. Tawa riang Chanyeol yang selalu meramaikan dorm mereka menjadi hilang tak berbekas sejak itu. Dan Jongin juga tahu jika _hyung_nya tengah menghindarinya. Ia tidak bisa membantu tetapi Jongin benar-benar heran. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Jongin mengetuk pintu perlahan, setelah mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya

_"Siapa?"_ Suara Chanyeol yang berat terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ini aku, _hyung_. Jongin."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Boleh aku masuk?"

Jongin membuka pintu perlahan bahkan saat belum mendapat izin dari pemilik kamar, ia masuk dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, yang duduk meringkuk di tempat tidur, dengan kepala di lutut. Jongin menatapnya cemas. Sebelum dia bisa mulai bertanya, Chanyeol sudah berbicara.

"Jongin_-ah_, Apa kau ingat ketika aku bertanya tentang cinta? Tentang, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku mencintai seseorang, yang memiliki dan mencintai orang lain, dan kau bilang aku harus tetap memberitahu perasaanku padanya?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin menyela dan mengganggu ucapan sang _hyung_. _Hyung_nya itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu putus asa sekarang, dengan suara lirihnya yang terdengar samar-samar di telinga Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya, dengan ketakutan yang hampir telihat seperti anak kecil di matanya, seolah apa pun yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya akan benar-benar merubah hidupnya. "Jongin_-ah_. Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah kau. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tahu jika―"

Jongin berdiri dengan kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin_-ah_." Chanyeol memandang Jongin putus asa. "_Hyung_ mencintaimu, Jongin_-ah_. Hingga rasanya begitu sakit- di sini." Lirihnya sambil meremas dada kirinya.

"_Hyung_…" Jongin mundur beberapa langkah, tubuhnya terasa limbung dan lemas saat mendengar itu. Jongin terdiam sejenak, berfikir tentang apa yang Chanyeol baru saja katakan padanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa berfikir, karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya. Suara Jongin goyah. "_H_-_hyung_. A-aku―"

"Aku tahu."

Jongin kembali tersentak, bisa ia rasakan pelukan ditubuhnya mengerat.

"Jangan katakan apapun, Jongin_-ah_." Chanyeol benar-benar putus asa. Ia benar-benar takut mendengar kata yang akan Jongin ucapkan. Dia tahu tapi tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung di mulut Jongin. Rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit jika ia mendengar jika Jongin tidak mencintainya. "Meski rasanya sakit. _Hyung_ akan selalu ada di sisimu, Jongin_-ah_. Tolong… jangan membenciku. _Hyung_ tidak akan sanggup." Lirihnya.

Jongin diam beku saat merasa Chanyeol mencium dahinya lama.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Jongin_-ah_."

Jongin tidak ingin menangis sekarang, ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menghentikan air mata jatuh, tetapi semakin banyak ia mendengar kata-kata tulus _hyung_nya itu, rasanya semakin sulit.

Chanyeol tersenyum, berusaha untuk mendapatkan control atas dirinya kembali. Chanyeol hanya terus memeluk Jongin seperti itu, berharap jika waktu akan berjalan lebih lama agar dia bisa mengingat bagaimana perasaan menyenangkan memiliki Jongin di pelukannya. Meski hanya sebentar.

Ketika Chanyeol merasa siap, ia menarik diri.

"_Hyung_, akan melupakanmu mulai sekarang, Jongin_-ah_."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya cepat.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Chanyeol berhenti, mendongak untuk menangkap mata Jongin, tersenyum sedikit, meskipun matanya tetap agak lembap. Dan hatinya tercubit sakit. "Aku akan mencobanya demi kebahagianmu. Karena jika kau bahagia, maka aku akan bahagia juga."

Jongin menunduk.

"Jongin_-ah_, saranghae."

.

* * *

_**Karena saking besarnya perasaan cinta itu, terkadang kita justru malah tidak bisa melihatnya***_

_**.**_

* * *

"Bodoh…" lirihnya. Mulai merasa bodoh atas kata-katanya sendiri.

_Bahagia? _

_Bahagia apanya?_

Sekali saja, kenapa dia tidak bisa egois sekali saja? Jongin kini memang mencintai kekasihnya, Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu, jika Jongin bahkan sudah mencintainya jauh lebih lama sebelum itu. Dan masih mencintainya hingga sekarang.

_**Kai-ah, saranghae.**_

Kalimat itu bernada sama dengan sebelumnya, diucapkan dengan ketulusan yang menggetarkan hati Jongin hingga terasa melumpuhkannya. Dan jawaban Jongin pun masih sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun.

_**Nado-**_

Jongin menangis lagi.

_**-saranghae, hyung.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**F**inis**h**

* * *

**Thanks for coming~^^**


End file.
